


Holiday Tension

by SorakuFett



Series: A Normal Life [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Massage, Muscles, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars, Simultaneous Orgasm, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorakuFett/pseuds/SorakuFett
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Akira comes back from his part time job with a lot of stress. Sadayo, his girlfriend, takes it upon herself to help put him at ease.





	Holiday Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to release this around Christmas, but it took a while to make it like I wanted. Please critique and enjoy!

"You know, I'd have thought that you'd have  _less_  backaches after all the Phantom Thief stuff ended."

Sadayo sat on top of Akira, the heels of her hands pressing into Akira's scarred, muscular back. She wore a tacky green Christmas sweater, the sleeves rolled up so as not to accidentally tickle Akira's bare skin as she massaged him.

"Yeah... Well, I didn't think that... saving the world... would be easier than... the Holiday Rush..." Akira groaned out, his girlfriend's hands digging into his back.

Akira had been worked to the bone after generously taking up duties and extra hours to help last-minute Christmas shoppers. In addition to that, he had shopping of his own to do, yet somehow he managed to fit personal time into it all. Sadayo never understood how he became so good at managing his time. He was seldom late for anything, be it his work, his college classes or spending time with friends. He had told her that, before becoming a Phantom Thief, his time management skills were abysmal, and when she first met with his parents and older sister, the myriad stories they told of him seemed to fit that description.

"Well, you seem to have weathered it fine... Not much of a surprise there, considering," Sadayo commented, her gaze drifting around as she massaged him. After they first started dating, she always enjoyed giving him massages. Of course, pleasing him was one reason, but it also gave her the chance to admire his body. Even after he stopped being a Phantom Thief, he still kept up his typical workout routine, which, honestly, looked like something out of a western superhero show. One thing that was undeniable, though, were his handsome, well-sculpted muscles being proof that he worked hard and...  _played harder,_ as Sadayo could personally attest.

She would never have claimed to have a fetish for muscles before meeting him, but now? Hell, almost every aspect of him was a turn-on.  

Her hands pressed and caressed Akira's back, the lotion oiling him up and making him shine like some sort of ancient Greek god. She was professionally trained as a masseuse, but the way she was doing this was far more intimate. Her hands slowly gliding on his skin, her whole body moving with them.

Suddenly, but gently, Akira reached behind him and grabbed Sadayo's hand. Through her wrist, he could feel how fast her pulse was, smirking to himself. He moved to turn himself over underneath her, seeing Sadayo's face and sure enough, she looked a little lost in his eyes and body. Deciding to tease her, with her hand still in his, he moved her hand across his muscular, scarred chest. Her free hand quickly followed suit, massaging him with firm but sensual motions. The oils on his back were surely ruining the bed sheets, but at this point neither one cared.

"Seems you have some holiday tension of your own," Akira said sensually. Sitting up, he let go of Sadayo's hand to pull her into a kiss. The kiss was warm, hungry, yet passionate.

She let out a low moan from the kiss. Akira's drive for his work was admirable, but while he always made time for those close to him, he would typically be exhausted by the time he got home, not exactly up for more...  _strenuous activities._ But now, he was relaxed and energized, and he had no intention of wasting this chance, especially with the perfect circumstance before him.

Sadayo continued to run her hand along his chest, her fingers gliding along the leathery skin of his largest scar, starting from his left shoulder and trailing down and across his chest. The scar still drew attention when they would go to any pools, beaches, hot springs or bathhouses, but neither of them cared, especially not now.

Sadayo's hips ground against Akira's, moaning as she felt his erection from beneath his briefs. Akira's hands moved down to remove Sadayo's sweater, only to be greeted with a strange, papery noise and something decidedly more festive than he expected. Rather than a bra, Sadayo had cleverly wrapped her breasts in some wrapping paper, red with little pictures of Santa on his sleigh, his flying reindeer and his elves.

"Hehehe... Merry Christmas, Master!" she said, putting on her Becky voice for a moment as she giggled. She used her upper arms to push her breasts together, turning her torso from side to side to make them shake, producing more paper rustling sounds, which prompted the two lovers to share a laugh.

"Well," Akira started, "I don't think I can wait till tomorrow to unwrap this present..."

His face moved closer to her breasts, his hot breath against her skin giving her goosebumps. Slowly, his hands moved to the center of her chest, grabbing the wrapping paper and slowly tearing it apart.

Moving the now-torn paper away, his hands grabbed her plump, beautiful breasts. Immediately, she shivered as his hands brushed her nipples. Admiring them and how they felt, his hands started to slowly knead them. Sadayo let out low, soft moans as Akira leaned in to kiss her skin, moving one hand to cup her left breast as his mouth found her nipple. After a brief kiss upon it, Akira's mouth opened to suck on it, pulling back before letting go with an audible pop, prompting a large shiver from Sadayo.

Moving his mouth to her other breast, Akira's tongue flicked up and down on Sadayo's nipple, his hands running up and down Sadayo's body. Releasing the breast from his mouth, Akira lifted his head up to kiss Sadayo once more. Slowly, he trailed the kisses down her cheek, then down her body, Sadayo slowly lying back as he neared her panties. Slowly, he kissed her sex from the other side of the garment, prompting yet another shiver. 

Lifting her legs, Akira removed the troublesome article to gain access to the warmth within. Gazing at her sweet womanhood, Akira licked his lips, looking up at Sadayo. She giggled through heated breaths, her face reddened and flush. Suddenly, she gasped as Akira clamped his mouth over her quim, lavishly running his tongue up and down the slit, drawing small, teasing circles around the clitoris.

Sadayo let out a shaky, blissful breath, before sharply inhaling again, feeling his tongue entering her warm, wet sex. His own moans sent vibrations from his throat straight into her body, making her quiver. In, out, up, down, his tongue showed no mercy, sending her into the wild fields of pleasure that only he could create. The only thing she could do was grab his messy hair and hold on tight.

"A... Akira! Right t-there! Don't stop! I'm... I'm..." Sadayo barely managed to say as Akira's mouth drove her to one of the fastest orgasms she could _ever_ remember having.

Throwing her head back, her legs lifting and her whole body quivering in pleasure, Sadayo's vision went white. When it came back after a few seconds of bliss, she saw and felt Akira still lapping at her folds, each stroke of his tongue sending an aftershock of pleasure. Looking up, those steely gray eyes resembled those of a vicious predator, still hungry for more. She could swear they flashed yellow for a faint moment, but dismissed it as her still-pleasured mind playing a trick on her.

Again, like a predator, he lifted his head from below, her wetness still on his face as he slowly crawled up to her, his underwear gone, revealing his hard, thick manhood. When she saw his hand reaching toward her, she was almost afraid, but as she felt it lightly caress her chin, gently pulling her face toward his, bringing their lips together, she felt as if there were no safer place in the world. Tasting herself on his tongue and lips, she moaned through the slow, calming, pure kiss.

When the kiss was broken, it was her turn to be aggressive. Pushing him back, she settled herself between his legs, admiring the musculature of his thighs. Daring to plant a kiss on his right thigh, she looked to him, about to say something to explain herself when she saw his smile.

"Do that again..." He simply said.

So she did. And again. As she trailed her kisses up his thigh, slowly, until she felt her cheek rest against his massive length. Turning toward it, she caught a whiff of it before taking in more of the smell. It dawned on her that she was becoming addicted to his body, a thought she was rather comfortable with. Kissing the side of his shaft, trailing up to the head, her mouth opened to welcome him inside. 

Placing a hand on her head, Akira retook control as he gently guided her down his member, lifting her head back up and then down again. All on her own, she picked up the pace, moaning as his precum dribbled onto her tongue. Bobbing her head, she looked up and him, a muffled laugh escaping from her as she saw her boyfriend's pleasured face. Moving her hand up, she caresses his hard abs as she fellates him.

Akira's hips began bucking, but shortly after, he lifted Sadayo's head off of his member. She looked up at him, eyes half-lidded and filled with lust, face flush and red. Placing a finger on her lips, silently telling her to wait, he turned around, reaching under their bed for something. What he retrieved was a small box covered in wrapping paper.

"Open it," he told her. Tearing off the paper and opening the box, she found a beautiful silver watch. The ring around the face was gold, with the white face bearing an image of wings on it. The minute hand was silver, but the hour hand was gold.

"I thought my angel could use something more heavenly in her wardrobe..." Akira said, completely serious as usual. Sadayo laughed, always amazed at how he could unironically say these things. It was one of those simple little reassurances that, yes, he really did love her.

"Thank you... It's absolutely lovely... How did you manage to afford this?" She felt a little bad asking, like she was looking a gift horse in the mouth, but she had to make sure he wasn't overspending on something like this.

"Well, all those extra hours I've taken on weren't just for my health, you know," Akira said. "It wasn't easy, but... You're worth it..." As he said that, he looked into her eyes and she, into his. She was blushing, as she always did when he did something like this for her. 

Her only response was to lean into him and kiss him. The kiss was brief, but fueled by love. Putting her hands on his muscular chest, she bid him lay down once again, as she positioned herself above him. She grinded against him, her wet folds bringing his hardness back. When he was sufficiently rigid again, she sat up, positioning herself above him. 

Lowering herself onto his length, Sadayo felt him filling her, making a cute squeak when she felt his tip touch the back of her. Akira mustered a chuckle at her noise, lightly pulling her down to kiss him as his hands slid to her rear, guiding her hips up and down. The slow rhythm of pleasure overtook them, Sadayo pumping her hips like a machine, slowly picking up speed as she stared into her lover's captivating eyes. Sitting up, she began to bounce herself on top of him, the motion prompting a delightful bounce to her breasts.

Akira's hips began bucking, thrusting himself into her, the sensation driving her mad. Suddenly, Akira pushed forward, putting Sadayo's back to the bed, with her rear in the air. Akira faintly remembered that the move was called a "Mating Press" or some such. But as Sadayo's legs lifted into the air behind him, the two of them simply called it ecstasy.

For a young man of 18, he was capable of making her feeling pleasures she had never thought possible. Every hard thrust was punctuated with a moan from her and a low grunt from him. It was a good thing she was on the pill, because there was no way she was going to let him pull out like this. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she held onto him like her life depended on it, his body her only anchor to sanity as he pounded her into uncharted levels of pleasure.

She had already orgasmed once, but now Akira was driving deeper and harder into her, and she felt herself coming closer to the familiar edge. Akira's own thrusting was becoming more desparate and wild, indicating he, too, was close to his limit. The way his hips pumped into her, like a piston. The way his hands flanked her head, making her feel both trapped and free. The return of that predatory look in his eyes. All of it served to stimulate her even. More.

But in the end, the hard kiss was what finished her. Their sensitive lips, possibly bruised from so much forceful contact, started a chain reaction that ended in raw bliss. Her breath left her for a moment, and in that moment, everything stopped. He felt her orgasm as her inner walls clenched tightly, desparately squeezing him, thus driving him to his own peak. With one good thrust, his fluids shot out into her, his muscles all tightening as his whole body seemed to pour itself into her. The feeling of his seed filling her as she orgasmed only prolonged her bliss. 

When the two came back to their senses, they broke the kiss. Their breath hot on each others faces. The heavy silence was broken by Sadayo's laugh.

"That... was amazing..." She breathed out. 

"Sorry if I... got a little... carried away..." Akira spoke.

"No no! Not at all... It was..." Sadayo stopped, thinking of a word to finish that sentence. She simply laughed, not being able to find one. 

"Yeah... Yeah, I gues it was!" Akira said. Slowly, he pulled out of her, giving a last teasing thrust before pulling out completely.

She gasped at that, giving him a faux-stern look for it. The two simply laughed it off. Akira looked down, to see his seed driblling out of her onto the already dirty bedsheet.

Chuckling he looked to her. "Well, we needed to clean it anyway after the massage..."

"Mmm..." Sadayo simply acknowledged. Turning over, she grabbed the watch Akira had gotten her, having tossed it to the side in the heat of the moment and almost forgetting about it. She felt a little bad about that, considering the lengths he went to get it for her, but when she looked up, she saw him crawling up next to her to look at it with her.

"It really is a good-looking watch..." He said. "It wasn't an easy decision, lemme tell you."

"What were the other contenders?" 

"Well, one was a small little thing with a rectangular face, and another was gold with silver accents, the opposite of this one. I figured I'd go for this one, since the others were too small and gaudy, respectively."

She looked at it a bit more, before setting it on the table to the side next to her phone. "Well, thank you for the lovely present..." She spoke.

"You..." He kissed her on one cheek. "... Are..." Then again on the other. "... Welcome." Before kissing her on the lips.

"So... Do you wanna wash these sheets now or sit in bed for a minute?" Akira asked.

"Let's just sit for a minute..." Sadayo suggested, snuggling up to her boyfriend's muscular, warm body. Wrapping an arm around her, Akira pulled her closer.

"You got it... And... Merry Christmas, Sadayo."

"Mmm... Merry Christmas, Akira..."


End file.
